Don't Want To Kiss You Goodnight
by DustBunnies
Summary: Trowa doesn't want to kiss Heero goodnight. But why? ::Contains shoenen ai also its a songfic:: You have been warned


Title: Don't Want to Kiss You Goodnight  
  
Author: Munchkin  
  
Pairing: 3+1  
  
Category:Sappy romance Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Wing. I don't own the song "I Don't Wan't To Kiss You Goodnight" by LFO.  
  
WARNING! : This story contains shoenen ai, meaning it has male/male romance. In other words it has homosexual stuff. It also hints some sexual contents. I advise you not to read this if you have a thing against this. Thank You  
  
A/N: This story will mostly be their thoughts. Trowa and Heero will rather be OCC. I had to take out all the "girl" in the song lyrics so that it would fit the story and I couldn't change it to boy, because then it would just sounds stupid. Plus this is post war okay? The Gumdam Pilots aren't needed to fight anymore.  
  
On a clear cloudless night, a couple walks down the street. The night was rather chilly, being that it is in the middle of winter but the cold doesn't seem to get to the couple. Maybe it was for the fact that they are warped up in scarves and coats, or maybe it's just the fact that they are wrapped up in each other. Either way neither seemed to mind the cold, the taller figure holding the shorter figure closely to his body.  
  
The night sky was gorgeous it being a full moon night. The sky was clear with the exception of the bright moon hanging in the sky. Few star are visible, being that the moon's light blocking out theirs although some shine bright enough to be seen.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there," the shorter figure spoke up.  
  
Nodding his understanding, the taller figure tightens his hold on the shorter figure.  
  
After about another five minutes or so of walking the two makes it to an apartment complex. Walking into the lobby they make it up to the third floor.  
  
"Ok, this is my place. But of course you already know that." Heero couldn't help but blush after saying that last comment. This has been his and Trowa's fourth date and he still couldn't stop himself from acting so stupid around him. Smiling softly down at Heero's blushing face, Trowa couldn't help but widen his smile at Heero's blush. He looked so sweet with his cheeks tinted a rosey color. Not many would dare think that Heero Yuy, the proclaimed "Perfect Soldier" was sweet. But to Trowa he'd always be sweet.  
  
He couldn't believe that the night was over so soon. This had been his and Heero's fourth date and still Heero was acting like it's their first. The night was perfect. They had gone out to the movies and grabbed a couple of burgers after that. After the burger they took a walk in the park, holding hands until it got too cold, forcing them to get closer and closer until Heero was snuggly fitting into Trowa's side. Not that he minded.  
  
Some might say that their dates are typical, with the typical movie and after that eating, etc. But to him it was simple after the lives that they both led, things like holding hands and walking in the park was nice. It was sweet and simple.  
  
But now the night was over and their date was ending too soon for Trowa. Looking down at Heero's slightly shorter form, and seeing that he was leaning in for a goodnight kiss, he couldn't help but wish that the night was longer.  
  
I can't believe the night is gone,  
  
Now its time to take you home. As you come in close to give me one last kiss  
  
You're making it hard to be so me,  
  
Don't want to leave you like this no,Cause....  
  
Leaning his head down slightly, Trowa captured Heero's lips in a slow yet sweet kiss. The kiss naturally deepened on its own. Heero slowly wraps his arms around Trowa's slim waist losing himself in the kiss. Not that you could blame him. His mind was reeling, and he felt as if his inside where melting.  
  
Pulling his lips away slowly, Heero stared up into Trowa's visible forest green eye. Brushing away his bangs so that he could see both, he lost himself in those eyes. Eyes that he could and would always get lost in, like the forest, seeing nothing but the endless green. It consumed him.  
  
Trowa's thought's where that he didn't want to leave Heero's side. He wanted the night to last longer. He wanted so much more then just a simple goodnight kiss.  
  
"Trowa I need to go in now," Heeros said, but not moving to go to his door. He wanted to stay in Trowa's warm embrace. Loving the feel of warmth he got from him every time he was in his arms. He was use to being independent but he didn't mind needing Trowa. He was his weakness, yet his strength, something that he has yet to figure out.  
  
No! Trowa's mind and heart screamed at him. He didn't want Heero to leave. Not just yet. The night seemed too short, although it was perfect. He didn't want Heero to step inside his apartment, leaving him staring longingly at his door. He wanted Heero to stay in his arms all night. He wanted to wake up with Heero in his arms.  
  
[Chorus] I don't want to kiss you good-night,  
  
If a kiss means this night is over  
  
I don't want to have to say good bye no,no,no  
  
Don't leave me standing at your door.  
  
When this night could lead to so much more...  
  
I wanna hold you (hold you)  
  
I wanna touch you(touch you)  
  
Don't want to kiss you,  
  
Don't want to kiss you goodnight,  
  
Heero made a move to step out of Trowa's arm when he was pulled back in. Trowa tightened his hold on Heero, showing him that he didn't want him to leave. Not just yet. All this was understood clearly by Heero. Words weren't needed between the two; they understood each other's body language. And actions spoke louder than words. Not wanting to leave either, he consented to just staying in Trowa's arms a little bit longer.  
  
Trowa held Heero's body close to his. Thinking back to the nights where he used to dream about holding Heero just this way. Holding him and not letting go but now that he had him in his arms, the night was slipping away. Nothing ever felt so right in his life, except him holding and loving Heero. He was never one for sentimental thinking but with Heero he couldn't help but get a little mushy.  
  
Trowa didn't want any thing more than to go inside with Heero. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Heero with his kisses, touch Heero in places where he never thought to be touched.  
  
I used to see you in my dreams,  
  
(Hoping one day they'd come true)And then you gave  
  
yourself to me,But now we're standing here and  
  
I'm holding you,And this never felt so right.  
  
Don't want to leave you here, Can I come inside,And  
  
kiss you where you like?????  
  
[repeat Chorus]  
  
He wanted to feel his skin against Heero's, he wanted to love Heero in more than one way. He wanted to hear Heero moan underneath him and scream out his name. Trowa wanted to hear Heero's breathless voice saying he loved him. He'd do the same and they would be joined so intimately.  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
Feeling Heero step out of his arms he tried to hold on a little longer, but already Heero was unlocking his door. Before stepping in he turned around and gave Trowa another quick goodnight kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Trowa." With that said he closed the door before Trowa could reply.  
  
"Goodnight to you too Heero,I didn't want to kiss you goodnight and have this night end." Trowa whispered this to the door. Staring at it longingly wishing that he were with Heero again. He promptly turned and walked to the elevator.  
  
On the other side of the door Heero heard Trowa's whispered words. Sighing softly to himself he walked back into his bedroom to get really for bed. A cold, lonely bed.  
  
Climbing into bed Heero made ready to fall into dreams. But before sleep claimed him, Heero whispered to himself, "I didn't want to kiss you goodnight either Trowa, not if it meant the night was over." With that said he drifted off to sleep.  
  
That night two lovers met each other in their dreams and finished what was left undone earlier that night.  
  
A/N: I never really thought of this song as a sexual song until I really listened and got the lyrics. I'm kind of dense that way. HeHe 


End file.
